


Winged Beauty

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Date preparation, F/M, Makeover, Older Dawn, Post-Movie(s), Potionless (mentioned), Role Reversal, Slight zelda reference, Younger Marianne, butterfly bog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Dawn helps Marianne prepare for a date with Bog. Kind of a post movie role-reversal AU in which Dawn is the protective older sister.





	Winged Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for so long that I didn't think I was ever going to finish it.

* * *

“Come on, Marianne, please?” Dawn pleaded, pouting for emphasis. “You'll look great, I promise.”

 

Marianne sighed. “Fine, but I'm only agreeing to this so you’ll stop begging.”

 

“Yay!” Dawn squealed, clapping her hands and giggling in delight. “Now, just sit on the bed and close your eyes.”

 

She sighed, doing as she was told and squeezing her eyes shut as though she was at the doctor’s waiting to get a shot. Dawn just rolled her eyes at Marianne’s antics, more than used to her apathy towards makeup and other “girly” things, and began to work. Tapping her fingers impatiently, Marianne twitched as Dawn dabbed various powders and creams and who knew what else onto her face.

 

“All right, I'm done -- and you look fabulous,” Dawn smiled. “Bog is going to faint when he sees you.”

 

“Dawn!” Marianne yelped. “Were you spying on us again?”

 

“No!” Dawn exclaimed. “Well, yes, but...you know dad.”

 

“Ugh,” Marianne answered, gritting her teeth and rolling her eyes in annoyance. “He's so overprotective; I can take care of myself.”

 

“I know you can, _Tough Girl_ ,” Dawn replied, in a bad imitation of Bog’s voice. “Sorry, I couldn't resist.”

 

“Ooh, you drive me nuts!” Marianne glared.

 

Dawn giggled; they both knew she was just teasing. “Here, put this on.”

 

It was a very un-Marianne dress, pale purple in color and strapless with black lace trim running up the sides of its corset and a short flared skirt. Marianne looked at her sister and then the dress with a deep sigh, then slipped it on grudgingly.

 

“Zip me up, would you?” she said. “God, I look stupid.”

 

“No, you don't,” her sister answered. “You look great.”

 

“If you say so,” Marianne sighed. “You know how I feel about all this girly stuff.”

 

“Hmph,” Dawn rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Here, take my fishnet stockings and put them on with your black boots.”

 

“Are you sure I don't look stupid?” Marianne grumbled, doing as she was told and reaching for her sword.

 

“No weapons tonight,” Dawn scolded. “This is a _date_ , Marianne, not a sparring session.”

 

“Fine,” she sighed, turning to leave, then turning around with a glare. “No, wait, it's not fine. Maybe this kind of thing works for you and Sunny, but I'm not you. Now, gimme my sword.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Dawn laughed, handing it over and shooing Marianne out the door. “Go on, get out of here...you'll be late.”

 

“Bye,” Marianne waved, then leaped out the window towards the Dark Forest. “Have fun with Sunny!”

 

“Marianne!” Dawn yelled, turning red, but it was too late. She had already flown out of sight.

 

“Did I miss something?” Sunny asked, causing Dawn to shriek and jump into the rafters.

 

“Oh, my god,” she gasped. “Don't sneak up on me like that!”

 

“Sorry,” he apologized. “Should we go?”

 

She nodded, preparing to leap out of the window much like Marianne had, but then remembering Sunny couldn't fly. “Oops, sorry Sunny.”

 

Bog was pacing. That was the first thing she noticed; he must have been really nervous about their date. She cleared her throat, hoping she wouldn't spook him further, wings fluttering as she settled onto his shoulder.

 

“Hey, Tough Girl,” he smiled. “You ready to go?”

 

Then he got a good look at her attire and, as Dawn had predicted, passed out with a thud onto the floor of his throne room. Marianne looked around, scanning the room for something, anything, to wake him up. Her eyes landed on a stray mushroom, and as she sniffed it tentatively in hopes it would help, her eyes went wide as the full impact of its odor invaded her nostrils.

 

“Whoa,” she coughed. “This oughta work just fine.”

 

She held it under Bog’s nose, crossing her fingers and watching as his eyes snapped open with a cough. “Get that away from me. I'm up!”

 

“So I see,” she chuckled. “Do I really look that stupid?”

 

“No, no,” he assured her. “I just wasn't expecting you to wear something so...so...”

 

“Girly?” Marianne supplied. “Dawn insisted. Wait’ll I tell her you really did faint.”

 

“No!” he exclaimed. “Don't tell her. She doesn't need the satisfaction.”

 

Marianne laughed. “Right. So, uh, shall we go?”

 

“Yes,” he agreed, gesturing to his shoulder. “Hop on, Tough Girl.”

 


End file.
